paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Pups and the Search Party
set in present day PAW Patrol. Jake asks Ryder to send Tundra up for a routine saftey inspection of the mountain. while up on the mountain- Tundra gets out of her vehicle to check out a thin passage and suddenly she slips on some ice and falls down a steep hole in the side of the mountain, snagging her dog collar on a branch on the way down. Unconcious and unable to call for help, will the PAW patrol be able to find their friend in time before the heavy snowfall starts? *Ryder *Jake *Zuma *Skye *Marshall *Rocky *Chase *Rubble *Tundra The pups were all busy getting their breakfast, happily chowing down while Ryder was playing a game on his pup-pad. "Just one more lap and i win!" Ryder laughs to himself, turning his Pad like a steering wheel. He jerked it to the left, ust about to reach his victory until the ringtone blasted through the speakers. "Uh oh- Ryder here!" Jake's face lit up the screen, "Ryder Bro, I was hoping Tundra could come up for a safety inspection on the mountain today- is she up for it?" "You bet, Jake, i'll send her right up~!" "Thanks kiddo, i appreciate it!" Jake gave two thumbs up before disappearing from the screen. Ryder looked at the husky, who was licking her lips as she finished the rest of her kibble breakfast. "Hey Tundra!" He smiles, beckoning a finger at the pup and motioning for her to come over The cocoa husky perks her head up at the sound of being called, wagging her tail as she bounces over to the boy. "Yes Ryder??" She barks happily, eyes shining with excitement. The boy smiles and bends down to pet the young husky, putting his pup-pad in his pocket as he stands back up "Jake wants to know if you can head up to the mountain for your routine inspection, make sure everything is safe and up to code- you think you can handle it?" Tundra barked, beaming ear to ear. "You know it, Ryder! There's snow job that I can't handle!" Ryder laughed and scratched her behind the ears a few times. "Atta girl! I'll let Jake know you're on your way!" Tundra nodded and raced towards the other pups, nuzzling Rocky quickly as he ate his breakfast. Rocky looks up, mid chew as he started to speak, "wher ye gerin?" Tundra laughs and rolls her eyes, patting his shoulder playfully. "Swallow first, then talk, silly pup.." Rocky just chuckles and swallows his food, wagging his tail as he managed to speak clearer. "Where you going?" "I'm just going to Jake's mountain for a safety inspection~!" She giggles, wagging her tail as she licks Rocky's cheek and then waves to her friends. "Don't have too much fun without me, guys!" Marshall giggles, his tail wagging behind him as he lifted his head up from his food bowl. "We'll try! but no promises~" "Bye Tundra~ See you later snow pup! Be safe, okay?" Rocky smiled a little bigger with the lick, giving her one right back to her forehead. "I have something to show you when you get home.." Zuma stuck his tongue out, playfully singing, "Wocky and Tundwa sittin in a tree! K-i-s-s-i-n-g~!" The lab snickers and winks, earning a gentle shove from Rocky. Tundra stuck her tongue right back out, wrinkling her nose jokingly. "Oh hush, Zuma!" She laughs, pouncing on the chocolate lab and giving his ears a few gentle tugs with her teeth, but being careful not to hurt him as she tugged gently. "Rrr!" Zuma squrims under her, kicking her off carefully with his hind legs, laughing all the while. "Okay okay! You know i'm just teasing!" He smirks and wags his tail as he rolls back onto his stomach, patting Tundra's leg with his hind paw "I knooow, but it's much more fun to pounce!" She chuckles and waves to the pups again, snickering once more, "Okay! NOW i'm off!" "Get back soon! We'll miss you!" Rubble smiles, looking up from his bowl with a few bits of kibble clinging to his muzzle before they disappeared with a swipe of his tongue. "I will, Rubble~! I'll be back in the wag of a tail~" She grins and left to the farewells of the other pups, running towards the elevator. After getting changed into her outfit, she made her way up to the top of the tower and the towards the entrance to the slide. "I'm ready to roll like a snowball! arooo~!" The female husky laughs and howls before she launches herself down the slide on her tummy, doing a quick pose as she lands into her vehicle. "Rawrf, seatbelt!" With the sound of her bark, her seatbelt automatically buckled her in tight before she started driving off towards Jake's mountain, happily humming the way there. (Scene change: Tundra's badge) "Thanks for coming up today, Tundra, just wanted to make sure everything was okay for slope season! You've been working for a while now- but you're still getting it all done pretty quick." Jake grins widely, bending down and patting the Husky as she hopped out of her vehicle to give her legs a quick stretch. She eagerly leaned into his hand, always accepting of pets and scratches. "No problem, Jake! just doing my job~ !" She giggles, wagging her tail and graciously accepting the scratches behind her ears with a happy leg shake. "Everything seems to be safe and sound, but i have one last area to check out and then i'll be all finished. But.. could i have some lunch first? Pleaaase?" Her tummy growls as she mentions lunch, pouting her lip out a little as her big blue eyes looked up at him pleadingly. "Aw, of course little dudette, i have a steak in the fridge in the lobby!! After getting some warmth and a full stomach, Tundra happily thanked Jake for the food and made her way towards the higher part of the mountain, coming up to a pathway that was way too thin for her snowmobile. "Huh... Oh well... Looks like it's travelling by paw for the rest of the inspection~" She whistles a happy tune, trotting up the path, moving any branches out of the way. "Everything looks good, no major dangers...Oh wait... That crevice over here might need to have a guard rail or fence put next to it.. Someone could hurt themselves..." The Husky continued to scan the snow and the pathway, not noticing the large patch of ice that was right under her paws. "W-Woah!" With a yelp, Tundra felt her paws scrambling on the ice, trying hard to regain her balance but all in vain as she felt herself slide off to the side, falling in the exact crevice she had taken note to take care of. She fell down, down, down, knocking against the walls of the hole, causing her to yelp in pain with every hit. A branch snagged her collar, holding her there for a few minutes before she managed to slip her head out and fall a few feet more. "Help! HELP! JAKE! SOMEBODY!!" She cried helplessly as she fell through the darkness , finally hitting the ground with a heavy thud. Tundra felt a bit woozy, the knocks to the head causing her to slowly black out, her heart pounding as she felt her whole body throbbing with pain and her vision getting darker and darker. She could see the sky from the top of the whole, but it was starting to fade as her head fell back against the rock floor, a whimper escaping her throat as she tried weakly to call for somebody. "Help... Me.... Please... Somebody...Help......." her words melted into the echo of the walls, and she slowly slipped into unconciousness, the darkness surrounding her like a thick blanket. (Scene Change: PAW Patrol symbol) Skye looked out the window, noticing the afternoon sun starting to be blocked off by some dark clouds. "Oh oh! it looks like it's going to snow soon, guys!" Zuma nodded his head, looking eagerly towards the window. "Yeah~!i heard thewe was going to be almost a foot of snow tonight!" Rocky whimpered, his eyes locked in the direction of Jake's Mountain. ".....Guys i'm kind of worried- Tundra left at 8 this morning and it only takes her an hour or two to do her inspection..." Chase smiled reassuringly, putting his paw against his friend's shoulder. "I bet it just took a while, Rocky. Don't worry!" Rocky whimpered again, slowly dragging his attention away from the window and to the Shepherd pup beside him. "But... But it's 3...." All of a sudden, the pup's tags start to flash- Ryder's voice coming out of them; a little bit panicked, which was unusual for the leader. "PAW Patrol to the Lookout right away! This is an emergency!" Rocky gulps, desperately hoping that it wasn't what he thought it was as he raced into the elevator, head and heart in a panic. Chase immediately leapt to his feet, heading towards the elevator. "Ryder needs us! C'mon everypup!" He follows Rocky; Skye, Rubble, and Zuma close behind him. Marshall yelped as he bounded after his teammates- "Wait for me guy- wo-oaah!"he yelps as he slips on another dog toy, sumersaulting into the other pups. "Hehe.... Sorry...." The other pups groaned as the elevator brought them up, the giant paw print badge on the front flashing and changing them all into their uniforms. As soon as the doors open, the pups fly out, making a single file line in front of the screen. Chase's head raised up high, puffing his chest out in determination. "Ready for action, Ryder, Sir!" Ryder frowned, looking a little worrisome. "Pups, i'm afraid i've got some bad news.... Jake called me, asking me to tell Tundra she had done an awesome job doing the inspection, and asked to talk to her on the tv.... but when I told him she wasn't home, he got very confused and thought she had gone home hours ago..." Rocky starts to whimper, ears pinning back as his heart starting to sink lower into his chest. Ryder continued to speak, "I think that something might have happened to Tundra, and I need everypup to come with me to search for her..." Skye nodded, a worried look in her eyes, but the spark of determination still lingered. "Good idea, Ryder!" Rubble barked in agreement, "A search party! I hope we can find her.... the snow might start to fall soon and could bury her!" Rocky yelped loudly at Rubble's comment, leaping to his feet. "No no no! we need to find her!" Marshall turned his head to look at his friend, "It's okay, Rocky! We'll find her! don't worry!" Skye put her paw against his shoulder, nodding fiercely. "Yeah, with all seven of us, I'm sure we can find her! Don't worry, Rocky..... Rubble sniffles a little bit, eyebrows furrowing. "We can't leave her out there all alone! We need to hurry!" Chase let the murmuring settle down before standing up, "Alright pups! Let's move out!" The concerned pups all make their way down the slide and to their vehicles, Ryder following them swiftly down the pole and into his atv. Ryder looked around at his team, safely buckling up in his own vehicle. "Alright you guys, let's go find Tundra!" (Scene Change: Tundra's Badge) Skye flew over head while the others split off towards the trails. Chase mentioned to everybody that it might be easier to find Tundra with everypup covering every corner of the mountain. Jake and Ryder were discussing where she might have gone, and Rocky was having a mini freakout in his recycle truck. Chase drives around in his police car, looking around for any clues. His eyes light up when he suddenly spots Tundra's snowmobile. "Rawrf! Megaphone!" He barks as he puts the vehicle in park, waiting for the megaphone to come out fully from his pup-pack. "Guys! I found her snowmobile! I think she might be over this way!" Rocky was the first of the pups to make his way over to Chase, the others following seconds after. The pups made a little circle around Chase, awaiting instructions from the German Shepherd puppy "Skye, can you use your jetpack to get a better view? An aerial view could be better for searching, but your helicopter might stir things up too much." "Aye aye captain!" She giggles, trying to make the situation lighter as she barked for her wings to extend. Rocky starts to pace back and forth, tail tucked between his legs as he tries very hard to calm himself down. "Guys, the snow is starting to fall faster.... We need to hurry before she possibly freezes!" He darts his eyes nervously before getting a paw pressed comfortingly against his back. Don't worry, Wocky... I'm sure she's fine..We'll find her! Fweaking out won't help!" Zuma rubs his friend's back gently, trying to get the silver mutt to calm down. "We'll get her home safely!" Rocky sighs and shudders a little bit as he thinks of the worst, but he manages to take a few deep breaths and calm down. "...Alright, Zuma..." He smiles anxiously. "Thanks..." Zuma smiled and gave him another nod, "No pwoblem, dude..." Rubble sighed, shuffling his paws. "I really do hope she's alright though... It might be scary being all alone out here....." Skye looked at her friends, her heart pounding nervously, but the thought of her best gal pal all alone and lost was driving her to complete this mission. "That's why we're going to find her, Rubble.. She won't be alone.." She smiles reassuringly, taking off and hovering over the trail. Tundra was starting to come back to conciousness, grunting slightly as she tries to get up, only to yelp in pain as she put pressure on her left paw. She squinted her eyes, trying to get a good look at it. it was swollen, slightly bent in an awkward direction, nothing too major, but definitely not a small sprain. She whimpered, keeping it off the ground. A fractured bone was the last thing she needed right now... Tundra looks up weakly at the opening above her. "Help...." S''he manages to squeak out, but was hardly enough to carry out for someone to hear. "...I'm sorry guys......" She whispers, a tiny tear trickling down her cheek as she thinks about her friends, thinking about how worried she must have made them. "..I'm sorry Rocky...." She looks back up at the hole, squinting as she sees a familiar pink blur hovering above. "Sk..Skye...? SKYE!" "Uh?" She perks her ears, hovering in spot as she stayed absolutely still, trying to listen. "What was that...?" Tundra musters up all the strength she can, keeping her paw elevated as she howled up towards the opening. "''SKYEEE!!! Help! I'm down here! ....I..I think I fractured my paw!!!" Skye blinked, then yelped in surprise. "Tundra..? Tundra!! Oh no, don't worry! We're all here!!" Skye activates her collar, alerting the others. "Guys, Guys! I found Tundra!" Rocky yelped in relief, responding back thorugh the collar, "R-really?! Oh thank goodness! Do you need help???" "Yeah, Chase! i need your net! Come up very slowly, i think there's ice up here!" "Roger that! I'm on my way!" '' Tundra lets out a sigh of relief, ears perked as she heard the conversation going on overhead. "Oh thank goodness...." she murmurs softly, looking up as she snowflakes started to get heavier over her head. "What should i do, Skye? Chase speaks as he looks up at the female cockapoo flying above him, tilting his head curiously as he crawled slowly up the path, careful to avoid any ice that was around them. "She's down there in the hole, I was going to fly down and make sure she was stable, but I need your net to grab her for reinforcement cause I can't carry her by myself... I'm just gonna fly the net up and make sure that she doesn't hit the walls on the way back..." "Got it. ''Ruff! Net!" He barks, sending the net flying down the hole, Skye chasing it quickly. She paused briefly when she noticed Tundra's collar swining on the branch, grabbing it with her teeth as she makes her way down to the bottom. "Oh gosh, Tundra.. .are you alright..?" Her eyebrows scrunch in worry as she slips Tundra's collar back over her head. Tundra nodded tiredly, her body aching and sore. She just wanted to go home and lie down. "Y-yeah.... I'm fine.... Just a bit.. Ow... Sore..." "Let's get you in the net and out of this hole..." She smiles comfortingly, getting Tundra all cozy and secure into the net and then tugged on the rope. "Alright Chase, bring her up!" Skye and Chase slowly but surely brought Tundra back up to safety, careful not to bump her into the walls and prevent any further damage to her. Skye and Chase rushed her back to the tower to get her patched up, the PAW patrol members following them close behind, Jake driving back in Tundra's vehicle to make sure it got back safe and sound. After around half an hour of medical attention and checkups, Tundra limped into the tv room, paw in a cast, but otherwise completely fine. Rocky gets up immediately from his spot and rushes over to her, nuzzling her and licking all over her face. "I'm so glad that you're okay! i was so worried about you, Tundra... I almost thought I-..We ...lost you!" "Well you're not getting rid of me that easy, mister." She laughs softly, nuzzling him back affectionately as she eased herself down into a comfortable sitting position that wouldn't bother her leg. "B-but, I still do have something to show you....." he gives a nervous smile, disappearing into the bed room and coming back out with a piece of cardboard, on top of it was a heart constructed of treats and frosting. "It's been almost a month ...a..and...i... wanted....i wanted to...prove my appreciation and..and L...Lo......" Tundra gives him a soft kiss, giggling as her cheeks start glowing a soft pink hue. "I love it, Rocky... it's just what i needed after something like this~ thank you.." She wipes the tears from her eyes, nuzzling into him happily. Rock beamed happily, his tail wagging faster than a rollercoaster. "Y-You're welcome~! Honestly...I'm just glad to have you home..." Marshall snickers, teasing the two as they got all sappy.'' "K-i-s-s-i-n-g!!'' " He giggles playfully, earning a mocking glare from Rocky. "You're the one who gave me the idea, goofball!" Marshall laughs more, tongue lolling out of his mouth dorkily as the Dalmatian giggled and rolled onto his back. "I know! it's just cuuuuute~!" "Thank you, Marshall~" Tundra chuckles, giving him a sisterly kiss to the cheek as she lays down on a beanbag, smiling as Rocky curled up next to her "....Thank you guys for coming after me..." Rubble spoke up next, muting the episode of Apollo. "Of course! you're our teammate! our sister! We were so worried about you...." Zuma nodded as well, his tail thumping against the floor. "We wouldn't leave you out there... You're part of the team~ we need you.." Tundra sniffled, tears stinging at her eyes. She tried to wipe them away with her paw, but she just started smiling as they continued to flow. "..Thank you.... I..I'm glad that i'm so loved here...In these few months, i've learned that I've got brothers and a sister to actually call family~ Pups that actually love me..." She giggles as all the pups dogpile her, though careful to avoid her injury, "I never thought i'd have such wonderful friends...." Rocky smiled, "We're always here for you, Snowpup~" Skye continued on, cuddling close to her friend. "through thick and thin~" Rubble went on next, his stubby tail wiggling happily, "in the dark of night, in the light of day~" "We will protect you in every which way~" Marshall crooned, "From wunaway twains to stranded whales" Zuma chuckled and snuggled close. "We'll rush to the rescue with wagging tails!" Chase beamed, and the rest of the pups sighed happily. After a day of panic and worry, it was nice to have this kind of relief. Tundra laughs and snuggles under the comfort of all her friends, smiling widely as she started to drift off, exhausted from the whole ordeal. "If danger is near, I'll be sure to yelp.. cause I know the PAW patrol is here to help~!" She grinned, managing to sleepily bark out the last phrase. The pups burst into laughter, grinning at each other as they crumble their dog pile and split off of each other, laughing as they lay on the ground. Ryder happily joined in on the cuddles, scooping them all near him and giving them all a big bear hug. "Great job today, pups, you really showed me what we do best... Protecting our friends and family..." He smiles and pets Tundra's tummy, holding her gingerly in his lap, careful not to irritate her paw. "I'm glad you weren't too badly injured, Tundra, a broken paw is the least of my worries, I'm really glad you're safe..Now i want you all to rest up and take it easy... It was a long day for all of us...." The puppies nodded and flopped around the tv, Tundra cuddled into Rocky and was out like a light before they even finished the theme song for Scooby Doo. Rocky looks at Tundra cuddled into him, sighing in relief as he licked her forehead. "...Goodnight, Snowpup....... I love you...... " He whispered softly, smiling sheepishly as he laid his head on his paws faded into sleep himself, earning a huge grin from both Zuma and Marshall next to him. Marshall chuckles, nudging Zuma. "They're so cute.... I wish her brother was nicer to her, i really don't like that pup... She's so sweet.. I don't understand what he has against her." Zuma rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement. "Honestly... Her bwother needs to be taken down a peg... But she has us now, Mawshall....Real bwothers to look after her..." He sighs, shaking his head as they turn their attention back to the TV, smiling as he looks at Rocky and Tundra from the corner of his eye "....Welcome to the family, Tundwa..." Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Stories Category:Pups' Adventures Category:Stories by Tundrathesnowpup Category:Tundra's Fanon Category:Tundraverse Stories